An Unanswered Question
by anotherkyungie
Summary: Hanya sebuah percakapan—atau perdebatan—antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Di antara secangkir teh dan gerimis. Tentang impian, long distance relationship, serta Jongdae yang benar-benar setia kawan. Ah, dan air mata./A KaiSoo Fanfiction/BL!


**An Unanswered Question**

**Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo, minor!Jongdae**

**Rated: T !Boys Love**

** Romance. Hurt/comfort**

**written by anotherkyungie**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter dalam fanfiction ini adalah milik diri mereka masing". Saya cuma punya plot cerita dan pinjam nama meraka :))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya sebuah percakapan—atau perdebatan—antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Di antara secangkir teh dan gerimis. Tentang impian, _long dinstance relationship_, serta Jongdae yang benar-benar setia kawan. Ah, dan air mata.

.

.

.

Happy reading….

.

.

.

Jongdae meletakkan cangkir kedua di atas nampan sebelum mengelap tangannya di atas celemek hitam yang tengah ia kenakan. Matanya melirik malas pada satu meja di sudut ruangan. Hari ini kedai teh nya cukup sepi, hanya ada lima orang yang menempati meja di kedai mungilnya. Dua orang gadis berseragam SMA menempati sebuah meja di dekat jendela besar, seorang laki-laki dengan laptop di hadapannya menempati meja di dekat pintu, dan dua orang laki-laki lainnya di meja sudut kiri ruangan. Alunan lagu ballad yang tengah menduduki puncak tangga lagu saat ini sedikit bersaing dengan gerimis yang secara bergerombol tengah mengetuk tanah. Setengah hari bahkan baru saja terlewati namun mendung tebal yang menggelayut terlalu terburu-buru untuk menyembunyikan matahari dari bumi.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya sebelum beranjak dengan membawa nampan berisi dua buah cangkir di tangannya. Ia berjalan menuju meja di sudut ruangan, mengantarkan pesanan kedua laki-laki yang duduk di sana. Ia kemudian meletakkan dua buah cangkir itu dengan hati-hati di atas meja sembari mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena membuat kedua pelanggannya itu menunggu sedikit lama, sekedar berbasa-basi. Bola matanya berputar malas ketika tak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari dua wajah yang dikenalnya itu.

"Tak bisakah kalian setidaknya mengucapkan terima kasih?" ujar Jongdae dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

Seorang laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah kiri dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya mendongak. Ia mengucapkan 'terima kasih Jongdae' sebelum perhatiannya kembali fokus pada bukunya. Jongdae kemudian melirik pada laki-laki dengan rahang tegas yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Ia merasa putus asa ketika hanya mendapati sosok itu kini tengah memainkan cangkir di hadapannya dan terlihat tak berniat sedikitpun memberinya tanggapan. Ia memeluk nampannya dan menarik nafas panjang, berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga kesabarannya.

"Kau, Jongin!" ujarnya sembari menunjuk laki-laki di sebelah kanannya, "berhenti bermain dengan cangkir itu dan mulailah berbicara denga pacarmu!" lanjutnya.

"Dan kau, Kyungsoo!" kali ini ia menunjuk laki-laki di sebelah kirinya, "masukkan buku itu ke dalam tas dan berbicaralah dengan Jongin!"

Jongdae memeluk nampannya semakin erat ketika apa yang baru saja dibicarakannya seolah tak didengar sedikitpun oleh kedua laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar menyerah.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalah kalian, yang jelas empat hari berturut-turut datang ke sini dan saling mendiamkan satu sama lain benar-benar tak ada gunanya. Dari pada harus datang ke sini dan kehujanan lebih baik tak usah bertemu sekalian kan?" Jongdae mengusap wajahnya, "cepat selesaikan, oke?" ujarnya kemudian menepuk bahu kedua teman SMA nya itu sebelum berlalu. Sungguh ia tak punya maksud untuk ikut campur dengan urusan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, ia hanya peduli. Empat tahun mengenal mereka dan mengetahui jelas bagaimana hubungan mereka dimulai menumbuhkan rasa protektif di dalam diri Jongdae terhadap kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau dengar itu? Kita harus bicara," ujar Jongin. Kedua bola matanya kini menatap Kyungsoo tajam dan semakin tajam ketika mendapati Kyungsoo hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu, Kyung. Kau tahu itu," lanjutnya. Ia kini mengaduk pelan teh di hadapannya, sesekali melirik Kyungsoo yang masih meresponnya dengan gumaman. Denting gerimis masih terdengar cukup keras dan semilir angin tak jarang menyapa, menciptakan hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk di antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau belum berbicara sedikitpun tentang masalah ini," Jongin kembali mencoba, ia menekan kuat segala ego yang dimilikinya. Ia berusaha berpikir jernih dan mencari jalan keluar dari apapun yang mereka hadapi dengan tenang. Ia sadar dirinya dan Kyungsoo telah membuang-buang waktu selama ini, persis seperti apa yang tadi dikatakan Jongdae.

Namun ketika sekali lagi Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman tanpa sedikitpun menatap dirinya, saat itu juga suara benturan keras logam dan keramik terdengar. Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kedai dan mendapati beberapa pelanggan menatap ke arah meja mereka. Ia kemudian menatap Jongin tajam, menghela nafas ketika ia tahu suara tadi berasal dari laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tahu kau bisa bersikap sedikit lebih tenang, Jongin," ujarnya dan detik itu juga Jongin beranjak. Amarah jelas terpancar dari wajahnya ketika ia merampas begitu saja buku yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam ketika Jongin melangkah menuju pintu kedai dan keluar sebelum melesakkan bukunya ke dalam tempat sampah. Ia menghela nafas panjang memperhatikan Jongin yang kini melangkah menuju meja mereka dan akhirnya duduk kembali di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, Kyung!" tatapan Jongin menusuk, "aku mengerti jika kau tak suka memperdebatkan hal-hal kecil yang menurutmu tak penting. Kau selalu pasif selama ini dan aku tetap mengerti. Tapi kau tahu sesuatu mungkin terjadi jika kita tak membicarakan hal ini, tidakkah kau mengerti?" lanjutnya menuntut.

Kyungsoo tengah berusaha keras menetralkan detak jantungnya dan sebisa mungkin menampakkan raut wajah normal. Ia belum pernah melihat sisi Jongin yang seperti ini. Melihat sikap kekanakan Jongin memang sudah sering, tapi Jongin yang benar-benar terlihat marah, dengan tatapan yang tajam menusuk dan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat di atas meja, ini pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun mereka berhubungan. Dan Kyungsoo akui, ia sedikit takut.

"Jongin, orang lain sedang memperhatikan kita," ujar Kyungsoo lirih. Ia berusaha menggapai tangan Jongin untuk menenangkannya dan saat itu juga tenggorokannya terasa tercekat ketika Jongin menghindar. Ia juga dapat merasakan denyutan perih di dadanya.

"Aku tak peduli dengan mereka. Besok pagi aku berangkat ke London dan sampai saat ini kau bahkan sama sekali tak mau membicarakan tentang hal itu. Tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada kita. Sial!" ucap Jongin terlihat frustasi, "aku bahkan tak tahu lagi apakah kau masih peduli dengan kita," lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Ia masih memandang Kyungsoo, namun kali ini dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan keraguan. Kekecewaan. Luka.

Mata Kyungsoo kini memanas, ia merasa semakin sulit bernafas mendengar dan menyaksikan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu mana yang lebih menyakitkan, melihat Jongin yang terluka karena dirinya atau mengetahui Jongin meragukannya. Dua-duanya sama-sama terasa menusuk. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, menetralkan nafasnya sebelum berbicara agar nantinya tak terdengar bergetar.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita, ketika kau pergi besok?" ucapnya tenang sembari menghiraukan nyeri di dadanya yang semakin membuatnya sesak dan tetap menatap Jongin tegak.

Jongin membuang mukanya sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Alis matanya bertaut dan kerutan terbentuk di dahinya, "apa yang akan terjadi, tergantung, apakah kau masih peduli atau tidak," jawabnya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam. Telak. Ucapan Jongin barusan dengan ampuh berhasil meruntuhkan setengah dari dinding pertahanan yang Kyungsoo buat sejak awal mereka bertemu tadi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghalau kabut di matanya yang membuat pandangannya mengabur.

"Aku peduli, Jongin," ujarnya mencoba tetap tenang. Kali ini ia memandang secangkir teh yang sedari tadi tak disentuhnya.

"Aku memaksamu untuk peduli," jawab Jongin cepat.

"Aku benar-benar peduli," ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berseru, "sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita besok? Dua hari setelah ini? Satu minggu, satu bulan, satu tahun, empat tahun lagi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" lanjutnya dengan tarikan nafas yang pendek-pendek. Sedikit bagian dinding pertahanannya kembali runtuh saat kini Jongin bahkan tak memandangnya.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya, ia bahkan belum berangkat dan mereka sudah berdebat sehebat ini. Ia tahu ia baru saja menekan Kyungsoo dan itu tak baik, perasaan bersalah kini mulai menjalar di tubuhnya. Namun ia mencoba untuk mengesampingkan perasaannya dan mengandalkan logikanya. Mengedepankan perasaan pada saat seperti ini menurutnya tak akan membawa mereka pada sebuah penyelesaian.

"Tidak ada yang berubah, Kyung. Tetap seperti biasanya, hanya saja kita tak akan sering bertemu. Kita tetap bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepon,email, atau skype. Tetap bisa menjaga satu sama lain, Kalau kau benar-benar peduli, dan aku—tentu saja peduli, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutup wajahnya, "asal kau masih mau memperjuangkan kita, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Banyak pasangan yang masih baik-baik saja meskipun harus menjalani _long distance relationship_," lanjutnya.

Jemari Kyungsoo bergetar di atas meja, ia menyerah. Dindingnya sudah terlalu remuk untuk diselamatkan.

"Banyak orang masih baik-baik saja, tetapi ayah dan ibuku tidak," ujarnya lirih.

Jongin tersentak, kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan seakan menamparnya . Ia benar-benar lupa tentang sebuah hal. Satu hal yang begitu penting. Ia segera menatap Kyungsoo, namun laki-laki di hadapannya itu terlihat menunduk, sorot matanya sendu menatap secangkir teh yang masih utuh.

"Mereka menikah, saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain dan bahkan sudah memilikiku. Tapi jarak benar-benar menghancurkan mereka Jongin. Awalnya memang baik-baik saja. Namun beberapa saat setelahnya setiap malam aku selalu mendengar ibuku menangis diam-diam, meratapi hubungannya dan ayah yang semakin menjauh, sampai akhirnya tidak bisa diselamatkan," lanjut Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Suatu malam saat ibu mabuk, aku bahkan mendengar ia berkata menyesal telah menikah dengan ayah, dan memilikiku."

Jongin menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat Kyungsoo harus kembali menceritakan semua itu padanya. Ia sungguh, sangat merasa bersalah. Ia terlalu buta oleh egonya dan keinginannya mengejar cita-citanya ke London, hingga tak menyadari bahwa ia sangat menekan dan melukai Kyungsoo.

"Kyung—"

"Maaf," Kyungsoo kini mendongak, aliran sungai air mata mengalir deras di pipinya, "aku bukan tak ingin kita membicarakan ini dan demi tuhan aku mendukungmu," ujarnya.

Jongin merasakan saat ini Kyungsoo lah yang menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat dengan tangannya yang masih sedikit bergetar. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, terlalu merasa bersalah melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis di depannya. Menyadari betapa dalam ia melukai laki-laki yang begitu dicintainya itu.

"Hanya saja setiap kita akan membicarakan ini, aku selalu merasa sulit untuk tidak mengatakan satu hal," ujar Kyungsoo. Ia tak tahu apakah yang ia lakukan ini benar atau tidak. Ia hanya tak ingin Jongin salah paham dan meragukannya lagi.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon," lanjutnya.

Jongin terpaku, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyungsoo barusan terdengar begitu tulus. Seolah hidupnya benar-benar tergantung pada tiga kata itu. Genggaman tangan Kyungsoo terasa semakin erat, membuatnya kini benar-benar bimbang. Namun ia juga tak bisa begitu saja melepaskan mimpinya.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo membuyarkan pikiran Jongin.

"Aku tak benar-benar mengatakannya, tenang saja. Karena jika aku mengatakannya, kedengarannya akan sangat egois kan?" ujar Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum. Senyum yang Jongin tahu hanyalah sebuah pajangan semata. Senyuman yang tak bisa membuat mata bulat Do Kyungsoo menyipit membentuk sepasang bulan sabit yang indah.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

A new KaiSoo fic setelah sekian lama. .

Maaf untuk ending yang sedikit nggantung. :))

Thanks for reading and review please :D


End file.
